Meet the Grangers
by Peachy17
Summary: Snape and Hermione have been together for 2 years and have decided to stop keeping their relationship a secret. But first Snape's gonna have to meet her parents... whether he wants to or not. P.S. I fixed the format sorry about all the blocks :-\


"You are going, Severus!" Hermione screamed, followed by a huff of frustration.

Snape just looked at her slyly, "I love it when you scream my name like that."

Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet and she faltered, but only for a second. "Don't you dare change the subject, or- so help me- I'll be more likely to win the Quidditch World Cup than to scream your name that way again!"

That did it. Snape's face went from a smirk to stone serious in the blink of an eye. They stood in stubborn silence for what seemed like hours before Snape spoke, "Mione, I can't do this… I've never met any woman's parents in that context, let alone one of my student's!"

"Former student! Plus, you promised we could be open about ourselves. No more sneaking around."

"We can."

"Obviously not! Do you honestly think that I can just tell my parents I'm involved with a former-teacher-turned-coworker, and they're going to be fine with not meeting you?"

"Why do they care? You're a grown woman- very nicely grown by the way."

The look she threw him a look that could have melted ice. "It might come as a surprise to you, Severus, but my parents didn't stop caring about me the moment I turned eighteen. Besides, I was a Gryffindor, and they heard quite a bit of bitching about how horrible you were to Harry, Ron, and I-"

Snape's features twitched in anger. "I thought we were past all of that, Miss Granger," he spat. "Maybe you're not as grown up as I have given you credit for."

"You're one to talk about being grown up, being terrified to meet the parents of the woman you're fucking!"

"We're more than that Hermione! You know we are."

She took several paces toward him and shoved him against the side wall of his dimly lit living quarters. She leaned in, stopping no more than an inch from his lips, and whispered, "Then prove it."

Snape tilted his head back against the wall, closed his eyes, and sighed. He knew she had won, she always did.

"You have no idea how hard this will be for me, but for you, I'll do it."

She looked at him and her angry, wrinkled brow disappeared as her eyes softened. He looked down at her and saw a glimpse of mischief in her eye. She pressed her entire body against him. "Thank you, Sev," she looked at him hungrily. "Speaking of things being hard-" she guided her thigh over his hardening member making his breath catch in his throat. He thrust his fingers into her bushy hair then pulled her head back, but not hard enough to hurt her. Then he began devouring her neck- licking, nipping, and sucking in all the places that made her go weak at the knees. She moaned and leaned harder into him, grinding her crotch against his with out even realizing it. They found a rhythm and ground into each other as if their lives depended on it.

Snape muttered a wordless spell and an instant later all of their clothes were gone. Snape grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her enough to switch their positions so that her back was now against the wall and her legs were wound around his back. He slid his rock hard length against her moist entrance. He was kissing her intensely and it was hard to tell how they were breathing.

She broke the kiss gasping for breath, "Stop teasing me, Severus, or- so help me- once I can think clearly, I'll hex you into next week!" He chuckled, his face buried in her neck.

"Are you laughing? God damn it, Sna-" Just then he was inside her with one thrust and speech became a foreign concept to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned loudly and he successfully hit that amazing spot inside her with every thrust. They were both panting, completely lost in a beautiful mix of bliss and insanity, and rambling nonsense.

"I'm so clo.. Sev, I'm about to…" her sentence was finish by a guttural moan of complete and utter satisfaction. He felt her clench around him and continued to thrust, riding out her orgasm with her. He could not hold back anymore. With one hard, final thrust, he saw stars as he came deep inside her.

They slumped against the wall, boneless and still completely melded together. They stayed that way for long moments before either could conjure a coherent thought or word. Hermione spoke first, "That was amazing! We should fight more often."

"I'm not sure that's possible. It's one of the more charming elements of our relationship."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that."

"You could try," Snape purred and lightly kissed her neck.

"You're bad. Plus, you know we never have more than one good fight in us a day. We'd have no energy!" She laughed and slid her legs down to the floor to stand on her own. Snape helped her get her footing and they separated at last.

"You had better be able to re-appear our clothes. I refuse to walk all the way to my quarters again wearing your transfigured shower curtain!"

"That was a fun night though…"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Don't vanish my clothes if you can't re-appear them, and besides, that was my favorite shirt and I want it back."

"Alright, alright keep your pants on." She shot him an annoyed look, "Figuratively speaking," he said, quickly recovering.

He summoned his wand. After a cleaning charm and a few flicks of the wrist, they were both again fully clothed.

"You've been practicing." She teased slyly and he shot her a look.

"For your information I never practice," he said matter of factly and she smiled. "You're right, Sev. I forgot you've mastered all, but I can still beat you in charms any day." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an affectionate kiss. When they parted, he held her and they just looked at each other.

"I love you," he whispered softly. Hermione stared at him in awe and her eyes became glassy. In the two years they had been involved, he had never uttered those words. She knew he did, of course; but hearing it made her heart do back flips. She kissed him again. They stayed, just like that, for a long while- just soaking each other in. When they finally separated, it was Snape who spoke first, "So when's dinner?"

She smiled at him brightly, "8. I'll meet you here at 7:45 and we'll apperate together."

"Tonight? You didn't tell me it was tonight! I can't, that's too soon. I need more time!"

"No better time than the present, love," and she kissed him softly. "But I really must go. I have to finish grading the 2nd year's reports and get ready. I'll see you at 7:45- and please stop worrying, Sev. Really, my parents are going to love you!" With that, she turned on her heels and strode out of his quarters, closing the door behind her.

Snape stood in a silent shock a few moments longer, staring at the door she had just left through. "I'm glad you're so sure your parents will love me, Mione," he said to himself, "Because I'm not."

The clock on the wall read 7:30 and Snape tried to hide is nerves. He just needed to calm down. He was a grown man- very accomplished, successful man. Why wouldn't her parents approve? Age was just a number, right? He let out a sigh and thrust his fingers through his hair. Just then he hears the floo on his fire place open and out stepped his godson, Draco, dusting off his suit.

"Thanks for knocking," Snape droned.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Since when do I ever knock, and what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Snape looked down at the muggle dinner suit he had from his undercover days. "Clothes," Snape quipped and shot Draco a look which dared him to press the issue.

Draco paid this look no attention and the infamous smirk spread across his face, "Going out to dinner with a muggle? Why Snape I never thought I'd see the day, oh I'll floo Harry and we can double!"

"You most certainly will not! He might be the boy who lived to shag my godson, but I don't have to have dinner with him!"

"Someone's in a mood. It can't be. Snape, are you nervous? Who's this muggle any way?"

"She's not a muggle!" Snape yelled, anger evident on his face. "It's just dinner in a suit, damn it!"

"A muggle suit? Are you going to a muggle restaurant, where you can't be recognized? Who is she? Are you ashamed of her?"

That did it, Snape snapped. "Don't be ridiculous!" He screamed, "I'd never be ashamed of Hermi-." He caught himself, but it was too late.

Draco stared at him as though he'd just said he was the dark lord incarnate. "You're going to dinner with… with Granger?" He managed to utter through his shock, "But she's a student and a… a"

"If you even think of calling her that, I will hex you where you stand and, in case you forgot, she's a former student."

"I was going to say muggle born. Please, Harry broke me of using that word long ago… I know she's a former student, it's just odd. So how long has this been going on?" Snape looked at the ground not wanting to answer.

"Well?" Draco pried.

"Two years." Snape said under his breath, but Draco still caught it.

"Two years? Are you fucking kidding me? Two years, and you didn't mention a god damned word! Does Harry know? I'll kill him if he kept this from me for two bloody years!"

"No he doesn't know, you git, no one does! We weren't sure how people would react, and frankly your reaction isn't making me feel any better!" he screamed, chest heaving, face flushed. He'd never been so angry with Draco in his life. Draco just stood there staring at Snape with a look of realization on his face, "You love her, don't you?"

"What? Honestly, Draco, I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Merlin, you are completely mad for her. I don't know how I didn't see it before! Harry's going to be pissed she didn't tell him. Oh gods, wait till Weasley finds out! He'll really lose it."

"Enough. Now, as much as I enjoy you dissecting my love life, I really must go. She'll be here any minute… Why are you here any way?"

"Oh, I had a question about an unknown potion we've been studying at the office, but never mind that where are you two going?"

"I told you, dinner. Now if you don't mind showing yourself out the floo," Snape said quickly.

Draco pressed on, "What's the occasion, and why the muggle suit?"

"We are having dinner with the Grangers, if you must know. Now please, leave!"

"Her parents? You're meeting her parents? Blimey, are you nervous?"

"For the love of Merlin! Draco get out, and don't bloody tell Potter, or so help me!"

"Ok, Ok. I won't, but I am not responsible for his actions when she does tell him."

Just then, the door to Snape's living quarters opened and in walked Hermione, wearing a simple but tasteful dress. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to mask her shock with a causal tone and failing horribly. Her gaze shifted from Draco to Severus and back again. Her face read of complete confusion. Snape went to explain, but Draco cut him off, "Evening, Granger. I'd love to chat, but I really must run. Enjoy dinner; tell mom and dad I send my regards." With a knowing smirk, he stepped back into the floo and was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione yelled eyes boring into Snape.

"Well he showed up unexpected, saw me dressed like this, did that obnoxious prying thing he's so damned good at, and got it out of me."

"He knows we're together and for how long? Damn it, Severus, you know he'll tell Harry."

"I thought you said you were tired of hiding this from people. So was that just talk? If it wasn't, he was going to find out eventually."

"You know it wasn't just talk. I just wanted to tell Harry myself and I wanted us to tell people together; not just have it sprung on me that someone already knows."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't tell him intentionally and he won't tell Harry, he gave me his word. What a perfect thing to happen right now! As if I weren't nervous enough!" Snape stopped short; he hadn't meant to say all of that. He turned and faced away from her, rubbing his eyes in frustration. She came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder; all signs of anger had disappeared as she turned him toward her.

"I'm sorry I got upset," she said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know this isn't easy for you, and I just want to say that I love you so much for doing it." She placed an apologetic kiss on his lips that lasted a few moments longer than expected.

"We really must be going," she said as she grabbed his hand, linking their fingers and led him to the floo. "I thought we'd floo to Hog's Head and apperate from there. Sound good?" Snape smiled weakly, looking paler than usual and nodded in agreement. She squeezed his hand supportively as together they stepped into the floo.

Snape opened his eyes and looked around in slight confusion before realizing where he was. He'd never quite been a fan of sidelong apperation. Snape was standing in Hermione's old bedroom. He looked at her questioningly and she explained, "I apperated us here, instead of the street, so that we would not be seen by muggles. I chose my old room because I didn't want to scare the life out of my parents, seeing as they're not quite accustomed to apperation."

"I see," Snape said. Still looking around, he spotted a picture on her dresser, "Merlin, Mione is that you? How old were you, three? And who's the fat man in the red suit?"

"I was four, thank you, and the man in the photo is Santa Claus." Snape looked at her puzzlingly and she explained, "It's a muggle thing. I'll explain some other time, Severus. It's already ten after eight and my father hates it when people are late."

"You can thank that nosey, know-it-all godson of mine for that!" He said grudgingly, but she ignored this as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door and down the stairs.

"Hermione dear, where'd you come from?" Her mother exclaimed as she and Severus appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "We apperated into my room. I didn't want to scare you both, I'm sorry we're late. Where's Dad?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart. What is this I hear about you two being in your room? You know the rules. If there's a boy in the room, the door stays open." He teased.

Hermione's cheeks went scarlet with embarrassment, "Dad! I'm 24 years old. I don't even live here anymore!"

"Honey bear, I know that, I was just playing. So who's you friend?" He eyed Snape apprehensively, which didn't help Snape's nerves in the slightest. What the hell had he meant by friend? Snape heard his name and was pulled back to reality.

"Severus, these are my parents, Christine and Daniel. Mom and Dad, this is Severus Snape. He's the potions professor at Hogwarts and is a veritable genius when it comes to potions." Hermione beamed and it was Snape's turn to be embarrassed.

"I don't know if I'd go that far, Hermione. You are very skilled yourself," he said quickly to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't be modest, Severus. You know your skills in potions far surpass mine, now in charms on the other hand…" she trailed off and giggled at her own joke. They were all standing in the front entryway next to the stairs, with no one knowing what to say and things became noticeably awkward.

Finally Christine broke the silence, "Why don't we all sit down? Dinner's just about ready." Thankful for the break in the tension, the group filtered into the adjoining dinning room. They were all seated, except for Christine who went to check on dinner. Severus was seated at the end of the table, Hermione on his left, Christine on his right, and Daniel to his front.

It was Daniel who broke the ice first, "So, Sev, mind if I call you Sev?" Snape shook his head in reply, so Daniel continued, "Sev, are you a Manchester man?" Snape shot a pleading look at Hermione, having no idea what the bloody hell he was talking about. Daniel elaborated, "You know, Manchester United, football. Ringing any bells, mate?" Snape was at an utter loss for words and the humiliation and frustration were rising within him. Thankfully, Hermione came to his rescue.

"Dad, football is not a very common sport in the wizarding world. The main sport is Quiddich, but even then it's not as crazy as football is for muggles."

Snape gave her a grateful look and turned to Daniel, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not a- what was it? Manchester man. I've always been more interested in intellect than physical brutality." Snape said sardonically. Daniel gave him a look as if he was trying to determine whether or not the comment was an insult. Thankfully, just then Christine walked in carrying a dish of lasagna and broke the tension.

After everyone was served and began eating, the silence stretch passed causal. Christine spoke first. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked conversationally.

"A while," Hermione quickly answered, just as Snape said, "Two Years."

Daniel and Christine exchanged looks of shock and Snape sent a very unappreciative look at Hermione. "Two years ,honey? We had no idea it had been that long," her mother said finally. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Is it because he used to be your professor, or the fact he's old enough to be your father?" Daniel ground out. There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed, and Snape just stared at his lasagna; suddenly in no mood to eat any of it.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you," Hermione said at last. "I knew that you wouldn't approve, which is ridiculous because- frankly- it's none of your business! You could never possibly understand how much I love him or why."

"Whoa, you love him Hermione? Are you even sure you know what love is?" Her father said condescendingly. For a second, Snape was hoping Hermione didn't have her wand for fear that she'd hex her father right there.

"How dare you think at the age of 24 that I am incapable of love? Have you forgotten you and mum were already married and had me when you were my age? I can't believe you're being such a wretched git about this!"

"Hermione," Snape spoke up before anyone could further the feud, "You don't mean that. You're just upset. I understand your parent's apprehension; you have to think about it from their side. To them, I must appear to be some inappropriate teacher who took advantage of the age gap. Christine and Daniel, I know how this must look, but I assure you that I care very much for your daughter and have for a long time now. I wish only the best for her." Snape finished, not exactly sure himself where that little spiel had come from. The room was silent.

"Actually Mione, I think I'm going to go and let you discuss this with your parents. I'll see you back at the castle." Snape got up to leave, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Severus," Christine said surprising everyone, "Please don't go. We are all adults here, and seeing as you are apparently rather serious with Hermione, I'd like to get to know you more."

Snape looked at Hermione. She appeared just as puzzled as he was. He turned back to Christine and nodded graciously, "I'd like that, Christine. Thank you."

Christine shot Daniel a look, "Isn't there something you want to say to Severus, Daniel?" She prodded.

Daniel look slightly shameful, "I'm sorry for my behavior- father's instinct I guess, but I suppose it's unfair to judge you so harshly when I don't even know you."

Snape was slightly taken aback and not sure of what to say. "Thank you for that and, again, I just want you to know I truly have Hermione's best interests at heart. She is an amazing woman and a talented witch. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You saved me," Hermione spoke suddenly, startling everyone in the room. "Not just during the war. I mean you did literally save my life, but you saved me from thinking life would never be good again. After the war, I was so depressed. Even with Voldemort gone, things seemed like they would never be good again. Then you showed me that I could be with someone and not feel like I had to be ashamed of my successes. You showed me how to be proud of myself and let nothing hold me back. Severus, I've never told you this before, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Severus was silent for a moment, just starring at her' not sure of what to say. Then he spoke, "I could say the same for you, Hermione. I was certain I'd never be able to love anyone, until you showed me that I could. I can never thank you enough for that."

There was a sniff to their right, which pulled their gaze off of each other. "Mum. are you crying?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well, how do you expect me not to after that? Oh, Severus, welcome to the family!" She exclaimed, as she threw her arms around him and cried more. Snape froze, not quite sure how to respond; and let the emotional women hug him.

"So is that what this dinner was about, sweetheart? Were you coming to tell us you were getting married?" Her father asked suddenly, as if he'd just only realized.

"Yes, actually," Snape cut in before Hermione could say anything. He freed himself of her mother's embrace, "If it is alright with both of you, I would love nothing more than to make you daughter my wife."

Hermione stared at Snape as though his head had just fallen off as he bent down next to her and looked into her eyes, "What do you say Hermione? Will you marry me?"

Hermione was speechless for a few moments and then it was her turn to cry, "Oh Sev, of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and pulled him close. They stayed this way a few moments longer before separating and turning back to her parents Her mother was beaming and her father nodded approvingly at Snape.

"So when's the wedding?" Christine asked excitedly. Hermione and Snape exchanged overwhelmed looks.

Later that night, they were back at Hogwarts, in Snape's living quarters. "Did you have that whole thing planned out?" Hermione asked affectionately.

Snape actually laughed aloud, "You're mad woman! How could anyone in their right mind plan a series of events to unfold like that? No, that was apparently love fate and if you ever tell Trelawney I said that, I will forever deny it." Hermione laughed and kissed him affectionately.

"So when are we getting married, Sev?"

"Well, I suppose we should tell people first. The looks on their faces will be priceless. Well, seeing as your parents know, who is next on the list?"

"Harry and Ron, of course. I'll need you there with me to stop me from hexing them if they react like I'm afraid they will," Hermione sighed.

"Me? You think I'll stop you from hexing Potter or Weasley? I thought you knew me!" Snape teased and she laughed and kissed him again.

"You know now that we're getting married, you'll have to behave around those two." Hermione said half serious.

Snape quirked and eyebrow "What makes you think I would do anything otherwise?" He asked innocently and kissed her again.

She tapped her foot nervously, with her eyes glued to the door of the Hog's Head. It was five after seven. Harry and Ron were likely to be late to their own funeral at the rate they were going! A warm hand set comfortingly on hers, pulling her attention from the door.

"I'm sure they'll be here," Snape said quietly. "While they aren't my favorite pair in the world, I know they care about you."

"Apparently not enough to bloody be on time!" Hermione hissed, knowing it was just her nerves talking. Why was she so nervous anyway? They were her friends they would support her, right? She might not have been so nervous if she'd given them a little warning, instead of casually asking them to a drink in Hogsmead; leaving out the bit about her +1.

She realized she was still staring at Severus and lost in her thoughts, when the sound of the chimes above the door rang out. She turned quickly to see the raven and ginger heads enter, apparently involved in a rather animated conversation. They suddenly caught sight of Hermione and headed over, slowing slightly when they noticed a fourth to their group on her right.

"Hey, Hermione. Snape," Harry said, trying to sound causal; but it was obvious he was utterly confused as to why Snape was here.

"Mione, Professor," Ron managed coldly, not once taking his eyes off Snape.

"Sit down you two, we need to talk." She turned to Snape, "Sev, will you go get us a round of drinks?" She said lightly, "I think we might need them." He agreed and headed over to the bar.

"Alright, Mione, what the bloody hell are you playing at here? You ask us out for a drink after work to catch up, and forget to mention you were bringing Snape? By the way, when the fuck did the evil git become 'Sev'?" Ron howled, face flushed in anger. Harry just looked from Ron to Hermione and back, his face a play of complete confusion.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, "That is quite enough! Merlin, you wonder why I don't tell you anything! You're too damned headstrong to hear out anything, you ridiculous idiot boy!" Ron's jaw dropped as she used Snape's signature phrase.

Harry finally found his voice, thankfully calmer than Ron at the moment. "Hermione, what's going on? Since when do you have drinks with Severus Snape and use his patented terms of endearment?"

"Since we've been together the last two years," she said quickly under her breath, hoping like hell they wouldn't catch it.

"What was that?" Ron asked through a strained voice, and Harry sucked in a deep breath.

"You heard me, damn it! We are together, we have been together, and we're getting married!"

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron shouted in unison, just as Snape returned with the drinks.

"I assume you told them about me, dear. Pity, I bet their faces were priceless!" Hermione wanted to nag him, but Ron cut her off.

"You slimy git! What the bloody hell have you done to her? Was it a potion?" He yelled like a mad man and pulled out his wand, "Tell me you arse, or I'll hex the life out of you!"

Before anyone could react, Hermione wandlessly and wordlessly placed a full body bind on all three of them; reminding Snape why he loved her so much. "Listen here, no one is hexing anyone, damn it! We are all adults and we can be civil here! Now Ron and Harry, I know you love me and worry about me, but Snape is a good man whether you believe that or not; and I am very much in love with him of my own accord. I know I should have told you sooner, but I can't change that. Now I'm asking you to accept my choices and if you have any hope of remaining friends with me, you'd better! I mean, if the three of us can survive Harry shacking up with Draco, I think we can survive this. I'm going to unbind everyone at the count of three, and if anyone throws a hex- including you, Severus- I will hex you myself. Ready? Three."

As soon as the words left her lips, all three men were free. It was Harry who spoke first, "You really do love him, don't you?" He asked in an awed disbelief.

"More than I can possibly explain," Hermione beamed.

"So it's not some evil plan he cooked up to make you fall for him?" Ron said, sounding slightly like he was going to be ill.

"Of course not, you silly git. As if I wouldn't have figured it out. So what do you say boys, can you all play nice?"

"We have to play?" Ron asked repulsed, earning him a sneer from Snape.

"Honestly Weasley, what are you five?" Snap said, causing a chuckle from Harry and Hermione as Ron's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"If you can accept Draco, I can accept Snape," Harry said sincerely and Hermione was overjoyed. "Thank you, Harry!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Afterwards, she turned to Ron, "Well, what do you say?"

"I guess I can handle it, as long as you don't ever ask me to baby-sit in the future. Merlin knows the whole lot will be evil little know-it-alls," he said weakly. At that, they all broke out into laughter and Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief. For the first time since this whole thing with Severus had started, she felt like things were really going to be alright.

fin


End file.
